Summer Nights and City Lights
by CrashCourse777
Summary: Anna sells flowers. Elsa fights crime. With her tiny shop nestled between Arendelle Bank and the largest jeweler in the city, Anna's gets more than she bargained for.


Summer Nights and City Lights

Chapter 1

Prompt: _Anna sells flowers. Elsa fights crime. With her tiny shop nestled between Arendelle Bank and the largest jeweler in the city, Anna's gets more than she bargained for._

"You're all set, Mrs. Sumner! I hope Belle likes the bouquet," I chirped, wrapping the colorful carnations in a final touch of bright green ribbon before handing them to her.

The elderly woman laughed then followed with a winked. "If it's from you, Anna, I'm sure she'll love it," she said saucily.

I laughed politely, the tips of my ears burning red. Jesus, I flirted with her granddaughter _one time_ like, three years ago, and this lady will never let me live it down.

"Hehe, tell her congrats on graduating for me!" I said, waving her off as she puttered out into the night. When the door _dinged_ shut, I cracked my knuckles, ready to shut the place down. As much as I loved my cute little flower shop, I wanted to go home on a Friday night and get hammered as much as any other girl Arendelle.

As I was counting the drawer, I felt my phone buzz twice in my pocket.

" _Hey, gorgeous. Ready to party tonight?_ " Kristoff texted.

I smiled and tapped back, " _Always. And you're buying me a shot._ "

Just when I placed my phone on the counter, it buzzed twice again, but this time it was from my boss. " _Hey, Anna. I have to run some errands tomorrow in Southern Isles, could you please open for me in the morning? I'll be back by 2:00! Thanks a bunch!"_

I let out a long scream of frustration into the void, before texting back a cheery " _Sure thing, boss, no problem!"_ Like she even game me an option.

Great, since the shop opened at 8:00 in the morning, looks like my max tonight was four drinks. Damn it. Sighing, I was just about to lock the front door when I swear my eardrums almost split open, the sound of an explosion rocking the ground, followed by the wail of alarms from the bank next door.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, my hands slapping down to cover my ears as red lights started flashing from the left side of the window. "Are you fucking kidding me."

Why do places always get robbed on a Friday night!? I swear that bank already got robbed two weeks ago. The dude had electric powers or some shit which he used to short circuit the bank's security system along with causing the ATMs to spit out all their cash. It was kind of cool, in a cartoonish sort of way. But get this- afterwards, the asshat immediately took the money to the most expensive bar in town and was actually _bragging_ about how he'd just pulled off the perfect heist. The police caught him before he could even get to his second drink.

As the screaming of sirens roared closer and closer, I took this as my cue to exit out the back door. By the sounds of it, whoever just robbed the bank had some sort of explosives, and I did _not_ want to stick around for that. I could hear the screech of cars slamming to a stop and police officers yelling outside. I wondered what sort of Special Talents officers they had called to the scene. I heard the Arendelle police had just brought on a rookie ST officer with the power to breathe underwater and talk to fish, but I doubted that would be very useful in this situation.

The back room of the flower shop was much quieter compared to the front, but I could still hear the muffled sounds of confrontation coming from outside. The moment I slowly creaked the back door open the building violently rocked from another explosion, followed by even more shouting. A few flower pots on the shelves rattled and fell, shattering onto the floor in a heap of dirt and dust. Now I'd have to clean _that_ up in the morning. The vibrations slowly settled to a stop, and I quickly scurried from behind the door into the heavy summer air, made even hotter by the smoke and gunfire ensuing next door.

God, I'd just wanted _one_ weekend that I could enjoy in peace without having to worry about collateral damage. I thought working at a flower shop would be fun and maybe a little boring, since people just don't hold an appreciation for flowers anymore. They'd rather send their S.O. a gaudy bouquet of plastic and polyester or a new iPad from Amazon. But I didn't think I'd have to deal with _weekly shoot-out and burglaries._

"Safe neighborhood my ass," I muttered, mocking the words my boss had assured me with, as I fumbled to shove my key into the lock while gunshots fired off on the other side of the building.

"It's _quaint_ here she said. We attract the _bourgeoisie_ here she said."

Kristoff told me that being next to a bank and the biggest jeweler in the city would lead to trouble. I probably should've listened to him.

When I finally felt the tumblers lock into a place, I spun around to bolt into the night and was instantly tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, my hand reaching up to cover the painful wound on my head from where I'd hit the asphalt. Immediately a gloved hand slapped down over my mouth and I muffled another scream.

"Shut up," a gruff voice lowly hissed at me. Suddenly, I could feel a knife pressed to my throat, the cold steel cutting into my skin. "If you scream, I'll kill you."

The man had me pinned to the ground by the wrists, and I could tell from his eyes that he was coked out on drugs and adrenaline. The trickle of blood down my throat felt cold against my heated skin, and I could feel the terror paralyzing my limbs. This was it. This is how I'd die. And I'd never even been to Disneyland yet.

"Please…" I whimpered. Damn, I didn't know my voice could sound this pathetic. Hot tears were stinging at the edges of my vision, but I tried to hold them in. "Please just let me go."

He laughed, his breath reeking of whiskey and cigarettes. The right side of his ski mask was ripped, revealing dark brown hair, green eyes, and a square jaw. I knew what he looked like, and I could tell that he knew as well.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," he said through a cutting grin. "Can't leave any witnesses around, now can we?"

The tears were flowing freely now, but through my fear and the deafening drum of my pulse, I grit my teeth and ground out, "Fuck you."

If those were going to be my last words, I would've died happy. But that wasn't the case.

"Wow, that's quite a mouth you've got there," a sultry voice, much smoother and much more feminine than the bastard on top of me, floated through the air.

In an instant, the man yelped and was flung to the side, and I immediately bolted upright, gasping for air. To my right, the man was out cold and had been fixed to the brick wall of the bank by what looked like a thick blanket of ice. _What the fuck?_

"Are you okay?" the angelic voice was suddenly at my ear and I screamed, my body still locked in the middle of fight or flight mode.

"Hey! Shh, shh, it's okay! You're safe now!"

Two slender hands quickly grasped my wrists, much gentler than when the asshole had pinned them. With the adrenaline slowly ebbing, I could finally look into the blue eyes of my savior. My _very attractive_ savior.

"Oh wow," I breathed. She was wearing a dark sweatshirt with the hood covering her head, but even still, I could tell that this girl was _gorgeous_. A platinum blond braid of hair peaked out from her hood to hang over her shoulder. Pink and pouty lips, high and chiseled cheekbones, skin absolutely smooth and flawless. Her eyes were also the brightest shade of blue I'd ever seen, they almost _glowed_ in the darkness around us, especially when contrasted by the black mask she wore around them. Even with her sweatshirt on, I could tell that she had a rocking body. It was enough to almost make me forget that I was almost knifed to death thirty seconds ago.

"So, since you seem fine, now would be a good time to run," the angel said, getting up from her crouched position in front of me. I hadn't realized how freezing cold her hands were until they left their place on my wrists, exposing them to the humid air. Just as her back was turning to leave, her hands crackling with some sort of blue sparks, I yelled for her to wait.

Pausing, she turned towards me, one perfectly shaped brow lifted curiously.

"Um, are you a part of the Special Talents Unit?" I asked, trying to come up with an excuse to make this woman stay a little longer. My efforts were rewarded with a chiming laugh.

"Do I look like I'm a part of the Special Talents Unit?" she said, her hand gesturing to her hoodie and skinny jeans, causing my eyes to drift down her hourglass figure before shooting back up to her equally perfect face.

"Oh, ah, I guess not," I fumbled out, my tongue feeling swollen and leaden in my mouth. I may have been kind of taken, but I could still appreciate hotness when I see it. Kristoff probably would've also given a low whistle of approval if he was here.

"Hey, wait a sec…" I said, my brows furrowing as I stared hard at my savior, snapping my fingers when I finally recognized her. "I know who you are, you're the Ice Queen!"

Instantly, her amused smile soured to a frown. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that." Was that actually a pout?

"You're that new vigilante!" I continued. "The one that's been popping up on the other side of town!" 

"Yes, and I would appreciate if you didn't refer to me as Ice Queen or vigilante," she gruffed indignantly, arms crossing over her chest. She honestly looked even cuter when she pouted.

"But I mean," I edged, "you _are_ kind of a vigilante. Fighting crime like Batman with a mask on and all. I heard you stopped a home invasion last Tuesday and the week before that you caught some guys trying to break into Natural History Museum!"

The woman smirked, her amused demeanor from before slowly returning. "Can you believe they actually tried to enter the museum by cutting a hole into the roof? They'd obviously watched too much TV."

We both shared a laugh, before our eyes met and the reality of the situation began to slowly descend. Behind us, the bank alarms were still steadily blaring, and the police were still trying to take control of the situation as there were clearly more bank thieves involved than just Asshole #1.

"Well then," the Ice Queen said, her feet turning to take her back into the fray even as our gazes were still connected, "I should probably get back there." Her head tilted to gesture towards the now smoking bank. I nodded, backstepping towards the alley exit and safety.

"Thanks for your help, Ice...um…" I started when her ocean blue eyes narrowed, but this time in a much more playful manner. "What should I call you?" I asked sheepishly.

She hummed, her slender fingers coming to rest on her chin in feigned thought. "How about, _my hero_ ," she said, her voice rising several octaves to mimic the distressed damsels in 80s movies. With another melodic laugh, she pivoted on her heel, waves of ice blasting from her hands to create a ramp up to the second floor of the bank. Her feet glided her body up the ramp like Frozone, until she disappeared into one of the windows. I was about to stand there dumbstruck when another explosion boomed from said window and I promptly decided to GTFO.

I had ran about three blocks away before finally deciding that I was probably safe, the sounds of sirens muffled by the distance.

Huffing, my hands on my knees to catch my breath, I felt the faint _buzz-buzz_ of my phone in my pocket. How long had it been going off for?

Slipping out my phone, I saw that I had 41 text messages and 37 missed calls from Kristoff.

" _Anna!_ " Kristoff yelled through the phone when I finally returned his call. " _Jesus Christ, there you are! Are you okay? I heard the bank got robbed again and that there's been a shit ton of explosions over. Why didn't you call me back? Do you know how fucking worried I was?"_

I winced at the sudden lecture, feeling guilty that I had made Kristoff so anxious. It was also very rare that he ever swore, which meant he must've really been worried sick.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay, I promise," I assured him. "I just got caught up in a little mess, but I'm fine now."

" _Do you want me to come get you?_ " he asked, the concern evident in his voice. In the background, I could hear the thrum of rhythmic, technopop music, meaning that he was probably standing outside of the club already.

"You know what, Kristoff," I said, the night time cooling the air as a refreshing breeze blew through my auburn bangs. "I'll meet you at the club. After tonight, I could use a fucking drink."

After reassuring him _again_ that I was fine, I told him I'd see him soon, before hanging up and breaking into a power walk towards the clubbing district. I may have almost just been violently murdered, but that wasn't going to ruin my night.

 _Kristoff better buy me two shots for the shit I just went through._

A/N: Comment if you'd also go get a drink immediately after almost dying.


End file.
